Harry Potter and The night Hogwarts was Attacked
by mywayornoway
Summary: Potter and Malfoy end up in the same room hiding. Snape a party boy? Will they all survive? koab
1. Chapter 1

The Night Hogwarts Was Invaded

thetruethieflord: You have an inflated ego.

kingofallbooks: I am king of all books. I am the rightful owner of all pages with text and pictures. I have no fears for I rule all that is known to man.

mywayornoway: Yeah, nothing but a fire breathing dragon. Remember the last time it attacked your castle. ( thetruethieflord burst out laughing.) Not to mention the rain, snow, and another liquid.

thetruethieflord: Annual... (gasp) origami... (gasp) convention. (gasp) I still have an airplane from your bed.

kingofallbooks: Shut up thetruethieflord. (pouting)

mywayornoway: Alright children on with the story.

thetruethieflord: Misspelled words, bookworms, unread books.

kingofallbooks: I am not afraid of all that.

mywaynoway: (sternly) We have work to do.

thetruethieflord: Yes, Remus.

kingofallbooks: And who are you. James Potter.

thetruethieflord: No, I am Sirius.

mywaynoway: You serious. Don't make me laugh. (grinning) You can't even keep a straight face fore five minutes.

thetruethieflord: I am Sirius Black. My animagus form is a big black dog. I am heir to the Black family fortune.

kingofallbooks: And you say I have a big ego.

mywayornoway: (screaming at top of lungs) **DON'T MAKE ME SILENCE YOU. NOW TO THE STORY.**

kingofallbooks and thetruethieflord: (looking at the floor in shame shuffling feet) Yes mum. Do you want us to clean our rooms too.

mywayornoway: (giving annoyed look) Fine if you two want to talk do the disclaimer.

kingofallbooks: We don't own...

thetruethieflord: ...any characters you might recognize.

kingofallbooks: Nor Hogwarts nor the grounds.

"In here, Gin, quick," Harry Potter gasped pulling a reluctant red head by the hand. "We can hide in here. We should be safe here."

Harry and Ginny Weasley had been running around the castle looking for a safe place to hide for the last half hour. They had some how gotten lost in the madness of the castle and the stairs had not helped at all. Every time the couple had almost reached a place to hide the stairs had decided to change and lead them in a different direction until they were totally lost and had no idea where they were going. Everybody, students and professors alike, seemed to have found a safe place to hide or fight. Even Headmaster Dumbledore was no where to be seen.

"Where do you think we are?" A trembling Ginny asked Harry looking around the room that they had ducked into.

"Some neat freaks room," Harry replied looking at the nicknacks that had a self cleaning charm on them. The room was spotless. The couch didn't even have the indentation from someone sitting on it. "It doesn't look like anyone has been in here in years except to clean. The last person that used this room most have been from Gryffindor. Look at all the Lions." The room indeed was furnish with a lot of lions and had the red and gold colors of the Gryffindor house.

As the two were looking for a place to sit the door suddenly opened revealing a tall blond haired boy and a slightly shorter blond girl. "What are you doing here?" Harry demanded whipping his wand out of his back pocket and pointing it at the blond boy.

"I could ask you the something, Potter," the boy sneered. "You could have at least locked the door. But since you asked we were looking for a safe place to hide."

"Snape will have a fit when he doesn't find you in the dungeons, Malfoy," Harry stated still not taking his eyes off the boy. "What in Merlin's name is going on out there?'

"You mean you don't know," the blond girl murmured looking at Harry. "Put your wand down. It would not due to have them find us all stunned or worse."

"No," Harry muttered looking at the girl for the first time. "Ginny and I were coming from the library when we got swept up with the crowd. We were going to the Great Hall for dinner."

"While," the girl began eyeing Malfoy for conformation before she continued. "We were sitting in the Great Hall when a first year came in screaming to run and passed out. That is all we know. We left when he passed out."

Flashback

_"Run, hide," a first year boy screamed running into the Great Hall. As if rehearsed the students in the Great Hall jumped to their feet and started to run. Leaving several overturned benches and food scattered all over the place. No one noticed Headmaster Dumbledore calmly rise from his chair at the head table and call for silence even though half the students were gone._

_"I hope they know to go to their house Common Rooms," Professor McGonigall stated. "What do think is going on, Albus?"_

_"We should ask the first year," Dumbledore replied looking at the first year that had fainted after his announcement. _

_"Reminds me of a certain DADA professor from a few years back," Professor Snape giggled. "Isn't he one of yours, Minerva?"_

_"When have you become such a party boy?" Flitwick asked with a smirk._

_"As amusing as this may seem," Dumbledore interjected. "We must find out what is going on. Now, to wake the poor boy." Dumbledore calmly walked over to the first year; pointing his wand at the boy muttered a few words under his breath to revive the boy. _

_"My boy," Dumbledore started. "What ever frightened you so?"_

_"Black... Black... no... nooo..." the boy stammered before he passed out again. _

_"It seems," Dumbledore said rising and looking at the rest of the professors. "That we have got an intruder in the castle. Everybody search the area they are most familiar with grounds and all. Heads of House your first responsibility is to make sure all your students are accounted for. Please make a list of all students that are not in their houses. The names will be circulated to all professors who will keep their eye out for the missing students. We must do this quickly."_

_end flashback_

Harry looked at the girl in amazement. He and Ginny had heard the students screaming about hiding and running. The portraits were even mumbling about someone that had sneaked into the castle. He and Ginny were not sure who exactly had gotten into Hogwarts but Harry was sure it was not good. He was sure it had to be a dark wizard using some powerful dark magic. There was no other way for them to get into Hogwarts. Unless they had help from someone on the inside.

"How could anyone get past the dementors?" Harry wondered sinking to the floor.

"I don't know," Ginny whispered sinking down next to Harry and wrapping her arms around him. "I just hope we are safe in here."

"If they got past the dementors I don't see what we can do," Malfoy replied looking at the blond girl who was trembling next to him. They had also sat on the floor facing the Gryffindors. "So what should we do?"

" First of all I think we should lock the door," the blond girl responded. "At least then we will have a little protection between us and whatever is out there."

"I hate to admit it," Draco started. "But Potter is the best at that. Also at having a big head."

"Make sure it is unbreakable," Ginny piped in trembling slightly as Harry got up and went to the door. At the door Harry mumbled a few words pointing his wand at the door. "Now what should we do?" Ginny asked when Harry returned to his spot on the floor next to Ginny.

"How about truth or dare," the blond replied. The other three in the room perked up as if she had said the magical words.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first," Ginny mumbled.

"One, two, three, shot," the four said together. Draco got rock, Ginny and Harry had paper, the blond picked scissors.

"It seems Malfoy won," Harry sneered.

"No it doesn't," Ginny explained. "Rock breaks scissors, scissors cut paper, paper covers rock. So everyone cancels each other out. So we have to go again."

"Gee, Potter, you can be so dense," Draco muttered. "Again. On three. One... two... three..." The second time everyone but Harry chose rock while Harry chose paper.

"It seems that I have won," Harry muttered. He turned to the blond girl, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the blond replied. She was sure that Harry would not ask her anything to embarrassing the first time around.

"Alright," Harry replied. "What is your name?"

"Rebeka," the blond replied with a smile. How did she now that would be the question. True she had just transferred to the school the day before but that question was way to easy. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ginny replied thinking that Rebeka's question would be just as easy.

"Why is your hair so red?"

"Simple, my mother's and father's was," Ginny replied. "Harry, truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Fine, I dare you to snog me in front of Draco and Rebeka," Ginny stated in a very business like matter.

"You can't be serious," Harry murmured turning as red as Ginny's hair.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Ginny replied leaning over to kiss Harry. "I don't bite." All thoughts of embarrassment left Harry's mind the minute Ginny's lips touched his.

"My turn again," Harry muttered when the kiss was over. "Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry conjured a video camera before he looked at Malfoy with a smile. "You must look in the video camera and say. Look at me I am Draco Malfoy. I am a big fat git. I hate Harry Potter because he has all the friends and I have none. I'll never get past snogging with a girl. I like to pick my nose when no one is looking and eat the buggers. I like to strip in front of a mirror and pretend it is a girl. The Weasley's are the best family ever. When I grow up I want to be just like them. I am scared of the smallest of things. I have a secret crush on Crabble and Goyle."

"You can't be serious," Draco stormed glaring at Harry.

"Very," Harry replied with a straight face looking through the eye piece on the video camera.

"Fine," Draco muttered. "You do realize this means war," Draco commented after he had completed the dare. The game continued for another hour with a combination of truths and dares which ranged from snogging each other to professing love to various professors that were recorded using the video camera.

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall the professors had again gathered to discuss what they had found in their search of the castle and grounds. "Malfoy and Wolfe are missing from Slytherin," Snape announced as soon as Dumbledore had asked for a report.

"As are Potter and Ginny Weasley," McGonagall added.

"Anyone else?" Dumbeldore asked the twinkle missing from his eye. When the rest of the staff denied that they were missing any students Dumbeldore asked if anything had been turned up.

"We found nothing," all the Professors muttered dejectedly. "It is as if Black vanished," Professor Sprout added.

"We must conduct a strict search of the school," Professor Dumbeldore muttered. "We must find the missing students."

"I get the dungeons," Snape piped in jumping make and forth. "I get the dungeons. I get the dungeons."

"Honestly, Severus, can't you sit still for three minutes," McGonnigalle scolded. "You are acting as if the Marauders pranked you."

"Go find Mickey, Minnie," Snape muttered still dancing in place.

"Who put pepper-up in your Pumpkin juice?" Sprout asked glaring at Snape. "We have students missing and you are treating this as a joke."

"Bugger off, Sprout," Snape exclaimed with a mischievous grin that would have put all of the Marauders to shame.

"That is enough," Dumbledore said. "The missing students must be located as well as Black. First the other students must be escorted to the Great Hall. We will leave the head boy and head girl in charge while we search the castle. Heads of House this will be up to you. The rest of you please resume your search. No one is to rest until the students are found. the ghosts will help in this search. Report to me as soon as anything is found."

The professors all left in groups of two in hopes that they would not get attacked. Black had just raised the stakes. He had kidnapped four of the students, or so the professors thought although none of them would admit to this outloud. The next morning the professors had no other option but to admit defeat. They had not found Black or the students and were all at a lost as to what had happened to them. Unbeknownst to them the four students were actually safe and sound in one of the teachers quarters.

While the search was in progress the four students were continuing their not so innocent game of truth and dare. The game was still in full swing and the dares were getting more daring and the truths were getting more reveling. The last dare was for Draco and Harry to have a wrestling match that ended in them both laughing close to passing out. The girls had huge grins on their faces since they had video taped the whole things. Through out the whole game the four former enemies, while three and one undecided had somehow become friends. What else can you expect after being stuck in a room together for several hours.

"It is late," Rebeka stated looking at her watch. "We should probably turn in."

"Yeah, your right," Ginny remarked trying to stifle a yawn as she lifted her head off of Harry's lap. "Lets do rock, paper scissors to see who gets the bed and who gets the couch."

"Not again," Harry moaned. "The last time took too long."

"It's just going to be you and me, Harry," Draco piped in. "Or we could all share a bed."

"Yeah, Rebeka would be the only girl you could sleep with besides your mum," Ginny piped in smirking. "And she probably charges you." This comment was rewarded by a smack on the back of Ginny's head by Harry who was grinning.

"I think sharing the bed would be the best option," Harry commented. "It's not like anyone will be around until morning. Besides no one can break the charm I put on the door until at least the crack of dawn. However, if it would make everyone feel better we can take turns guarding the door well the others sleep."

"You could always put up a security charm on either side of the door in the hall that would alert as when someone was coming," Ginny exclaimed.

"If we do that I think the three of us older ones should add their own charm as an extra precaution," Rebeka commented from her spot on Draco's lap."

"Then it is agreed," Harry exclaimed. "I will unlock the door long enough to put the charms up. I think five minutes should be enough. Ready go." At Harry's signal he, Draco, and Rebeka all cast different charms that would alert them when someone was close to the room. For good measure Harry also added an alert to the door incase anyone happened to get past the outer protection spells without triggering the alarms.

With the alarms set the four friends moved into the bedroom and settled down next to eachother for the night. The boys slept on te outside of the bed well the girls slept in the middle. As luck would have it the bed seemed to expand to accommodate all four of the students. Truth be known the friends felt safer together then apart. After all they always said safety in numbers.

The next morning a very distressed and tired professor McGonagal made her way to her quarters oblivious to what she would find there. The four missing students still had not been located and Dumbledore had to admit that it would do no one any good to have all the professors falling over from exhaustion. So he had divided the teachers up in teams with one team searching the castle and grounds while the other got some much needed sleep. McGonagal happened to be on the first team that got to get some rest, even though she was sure she would be unable to get any sleep.

The four friends who had all curled up on the professor's bed slept through the various alerts and did not realize the entrance of Professor McGonnigall. If they had the professor would not have witnessed what she did. As it was she noticed the four friends all laying in the bed huddled together protectively. Not wanting to wake the students McGonnigall silently went to her fireplace to call Dumbledore who immediately flooed to her quarters. When he arrived he followed McGonigall to her bedroom - grinning at the sight and conjured a camera to take a picture. "For prosperities sake," Dumbledore explained snapping the picture. "Who would have thought that one night of terror would bring these two houses together?"

"Not I, Albus," MgGonigall replied. "Not I."

The flash from the picture woke the four teens up and they all reached for their wands pointing them at the professors and sending hexes at them before they realized who they actually were. Taking this as threats the two professors bolted for the door. Draco was the first to realize what had actually happened and exclaimed, "Get Dumbledore. He just took a picture of us sleeping." The four teens all jumped out of bed in one fluid motion and bolted after the two professors who had run into Professor Snape.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Wolfe, what is the meaning of this?" Snape teased coming around the corner stopping the teens and professors.

"Well, sir," Draco piped up. "Professor Dumbledore took a picture of us. It was not our proudest moment."

"We were kind of in a compromising situation," Harry added.

"Might I ask what exactly this was?" Snape asked again bouncing from foot to foot.

"You know, Severus," Professor Lupin muttered coming around a corner alerted to the activity by the noise. "You remind me of James when you bounce around like that. He could never stand still."

"Well, sir," Ginny began.

"Last night when the first year yelled to run," Rebeka piped in.

"The four of us some how ended up in the same room," Draco continued.

"There was only one bed," Harry explained.

"We didn't feel like using anymore magic then we had to," Ginny finished.

"Ah, I get it," Snape exclaimed nodding his head rapidly. Turning to the other three professors he yelled at the top of his lungs, "**RUN!!!!!!!**" The four professors all took off running and laughing. Tossing the camera between them while the four students chased them.

a/n: As always please read and review. Tell us how much you love us. However if you do flame us they will be shared and used to roast hot dogs and marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

The Game Is On

Lightscreen: (pointing to kingofallbooks) Who is that?

mywayornoway: The fng.

thetruethieflord: Who thinks he is the bmoc.

kingofallbooks: I resent that remark.

mywayornoway: You may resent it but; you resemble it.

lightscreen: That still does not answer my question.

kingofallbooks: I come up with the plots.

thetruethieflord: Some of them anyway. We have to write them. Lazy butt.

lightscreen: We own nothing.

quote: "This above all: to thine own self be true". - (Hamlet, Act I, Scene III).

Harry, Ginny, Rebeka and Draco were currently chasing Snape, who had the camera. Snape suddenly stopped before rounding a corner, "Potter, Weasley, Wolfe, Melfoy, detention for all of you," he snapped gasping for air. The four students all stopped with guilty looks on their faces. It was not uncommon for three out of the four students to get detention. After all two of them were in Gryffindor and the other was in Slytherin and they often got detentions for fighting. However this time instead of angry glares at each other they were all smiling.

Remus Lupin appeared from around the corner with a goblet in his hand, "Severus you look thirsty," Remus stated with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Have a drink."

The Head of Slytherin took the goblet cautiously looking at Remus, "Thank you." Snape slowly raised the goblet to his lips taking a few sips before downing it. "Scratch the detention," Snape called running around the corner laughing manically.

"Wonder what that was about," Rebeka commented glaring at Remus.

"Nothing," Remus muttered taking off after Snape. "See ya later. I have a camera to catch."

The four teens smiled at each other and took off after the professors determined to be the ones to get the camera. It wasn't that they did not want people to know that the hatched had been buried. It was the principal of the matter. Dumbledore had taken a picture of them sleeping together. If that got around the school they would all be ruined, not that they weren't already. It was not everyday that one saw four students chasing four professors. Especially not when one was Minnerva McGonagall and one was Severus Snape. However anything was possible when you threw Dumbledore and Remus Lupin in the mix. So the chase continued with two Gryffindor and two Slytherin students chasing the DADA professor, head of Gryffindor, headmaster and head of Slytherin. One would have to admit that this was a very strange and dangerous combination. "I wouldn't want to be them when this is all over," Fred and George Weasley muttered together jumping out of the way of a running Professor Snape.

"Get back here," the four teens yelled at once.

"Never," the professors called over their shoulders ducking into an empty classroom. Dumbledore had cancelled classes for the day because of the four missing students who had been found and were now chasing the professors. "Why don't you grow up?" The Bloody Baron said as Professor Lupin ran right threw him. "You didn't grow up when you were in school learning. When will you grow up?"

"If you knew why we were in here you would be hiding too," the werewolf stated as he turned to look at the Bloody Baron.

"Yeah right," the Bloody Baron stated indignantly puffing out his chest. "I am not afraid of anything."

"How about four teens who are trying to get a camera," Dumbledore exclaimed diving under the teachers desk.

"I'm out of here," the Bloody Baron murmured shakily floating out of the room through the ceiling.

"In here," the professors heard through the door.

"Great they found us," McGonigalle whispered just loud enough for the other professors to hear. "Get an invisibility spell on yourselves." Mumbling a few words all four of the professors disappeared just as the door opened reveling four smiling panicky students.

"I don't see them," Ginny stated looking around the room.

"Way to state the obvious, Weasley," Malfoy replied with a smirk and glare at Ginny. "Then again what should I expect from a blood traitor."

"Take that back," Harry yelled whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco.

"I thought we got passed this last night," Rebeka muttered looking from one boy to the other.

"We did," Draco explained. "I am just teasing. Can't you take a joke, git?"

"Yeah, and I could always show the video from last night," Harry replied running his hand through his black messy hair. "I am sure a lot of the students would be very interested in it. Not to mention Snape."

"Lets just find the professors," Ginny piped in. As if on cue the invisibility charms wore of and the four teens spotted the four professors trying to sneak out the door.

"Get them," Rebeka called seeing the professors as they bolted down the hall towards the entrance.

"Take a left," Remus yelled to the other professors. "There is a passage here that will take us to the Great Hall."

"Very smart, Lupin," Snape muttered ducking into the secret passage. "Announce where we are heading. Albus, say cheese," Snape called snapping a picture of Dumbledore who was laughing at his former students antics not realizing that Peeves was dying his hair black.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked his fellow students. "We'll never catch them. It's all over now. We'll never live this down."

Fred and George were walking down the hall when they spotted the four teens looking very discouraged. "What are you guys doing?" Fred asked.

"If you go through here you'll find a dead end about one hundred meters," George added.

"Brilliant prank that was," Fred said.

"Why is it blocked?" Draco asked.

"We don't know," the twins responded whistling innocently. "Brilliant game though."

"To bad we don't have those cards anymore," George muttered.

"Created by the Marauders," Fred murmured mournfully. "Whoever they were."

"Well, got to go," Fred muttered. "Breakfast is calling. Glad to see you guys are alright. Good luck."

"By the way," George exclaimed over his shoulder. "Why are you chasing them?"

"They got a picture of us," Ginny muttered.

"If the picture got out it would ruin the Slytherin name," Draco murmured.

"Not to mention Gryffindor," Harry exsponded.

"That is why we are chasing them," Rebeka finished. "Well we might as well wait until they come out."

With that the four teens all sat down by the door to wait for the professors to come out. "What will we do when they come out?" Harry asked to the teens in general.

"Simple," Rebeka responded with a glint in her hazel eyes. "We each take after a professor. Ginny, you take McGonagall. Draco, you have Snape. I'll take professor Lupin leaving Harry with Dumbledore. Everybody ready. get and destroy the camera at all costs."

"No telling the damage that picture could cause if it were to get out," Draco called. "And yet we are never going to let it get out."

Just then the professors burst out of the blocked passage going four separate ways. Professor Lupin with the camera quickly dove out the nearest window yelling, "You'll never take me a live." Followed closely by Rebeka.

"Cannonball," Snape hollered diving out another window with Draco on his heels leaving Dumbeldore and McGonagall running towards the entrance doors.

"And they're off," an innocent first year said to anyone that would listen. " There goes Professor Lupin jumping out the window yelling, 'You'll never take me alive.' Wonder what that is about. Followed closely by Miss Rebeka Wolfe. And there goes our Potions Master jumping out another window yelling 'Cannonball'. What has gotten into him - wonder if he'll be stuck in the hospital wing. With one Draco Malfoy on his heels. Running out the doors is Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. What in Hogwarts has our wonderful school come to? And why was I not informed?"

The first year determined to get the story behind what was going on started to run after the group. "Oy, Harry," the first year called. "What is going on?"

"Can't talk now," Harry yelled over his shoulder without missing a beat. "Got professors to catch."

"But why are chasing the professors?" the first year pressed.

As the first year was trying to get Harry's attention Professor Lupin threw the camera to Professor Snape who was singing, "_Oh it's a beautiful morning, it's a beautiful day."_

"Severus, pay attention," Remus exclaimed when Snape almost dropped the camera. "We can not let the kids get the camera."

"No fair changing the game," Draco muttered watching the camera sore into Snapes hands.

"We are Professors," Remus said still running. "We can do whatever we want."

The eight ran around the grounds with the teachers throwing the camera between each other. "Oy," the first year called to no one in particular. "What is going on?"

"You are a persistent little git, aren't you," Ginny muttered looking at the first year. "If we tell you you have to join us."

"Watch out, Harry," Rebeka yelled before Harry was hit by a mild stinging spell from Professor Lupin.

"Cheater," Draco yelled flipping the professor off.

"I should give you detention for that, Melfoy," Snape roared. "But I am in too good of a mood."

Nobody noticed the giant black dog at the outskirts of the forest which growled menacingly when Professor Lupin had sent the spell at Harry. The dog had been watching the antics with sparkling eyes and an unusual grin on it's face which was now down and it's hackles were up. The dog itched to go and protect the boy but was reluctant to act at this point.

"Oy,Professor Lupin," Harry called to the quickly departing professor. "That hurt, git. This means war."

"Only if you can catch me," Professor Lupin called over his shoulder with a laugh.

"Dumbledore, heads up," Snape muttered sending the camera towards the headmaster who caught it with out missing a step. "Anyone care for a fly?" Snape called summoning his broom from the castle with a smirk and mounted it without waiting for a reply.

"What evening the playing field," Harry muttered summoning his own broom and mounting it. "I trust the rest of you can find brooms." He called as he kicked off to catch Snape before he could get to far a way.

"This is going to be fun," Ginny smiled watching Harry and Snape circle the remaining six waiting for them to decide to get brooms and mount them.

"Well," Dumbledore remarked with the ever present twinkle in his eye. "We can't forget about the students. Shall we?" With a slight nod the three professors each summoned six brooms. "We must be fair, children. Chose a broom and meet in the air." That said the remaining professors and students kicked off the ground and joined Harry and Snape in the air.

"Now the rules of the game are quite simple," Dumbledore explained. "Camera can't touch the ground. No hitting. You can only go fifty meters with the camera without passing. No harmful magic. Must stay on Hogwarts ground. Have fun and stay out of the hospital wing." At this Dumbledore cast a twinkling eye at Harry, Remus and Snape. HE was remembering just how competitive the three of them were and the many times one of the three had ended up in the hospital wing because of a flying accident. "Do not go in the castle, however you can fly around the castle as long as you do not hurt other students or professors."

"Who is going to make sure we follow the rules?" Draco asked with a very Slytherin gleam in his eyes.

"We are on our honor, my dear boy," Dumbledore explained.

"Great," Remus Lupin moaned shaking his head. "Slytherins on their honor. What has the world come to."

"Better then some Gryffindors on their honor," the Potion Master countered with a smile.

"I think the two professors have a history," Draco muttered to his compatriots.

"That will be enough out of the two of you," McGonagall scolded in her sternest professor voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Lupin and Snape replied together bowing their heads in shame.

"They seriously have some history," Draco mused. "This should prove interesting."

"Honestly is this the way you want to act in front of your best friends children," McGonagall continued. "Are you adults or children?"

The two professors looked at each other with a mischievous grin then looked at the students before looking at their former professor, "Children," they both called as Lupin caught the camera that Dumbledore tossed and they both took off.

"Grow up," McGonagall yelled as she took off in a different direction. Dumbledore could think of nothing better to do then smile and take off after the others with a shake of his head. The students taking their cue from the others also flew off confident that they would catch the professors because of their superb flying abilities. Yes this was a cocky bunch. But what can one say when you have a Potter and a Malfoy and two highly intelligent girls. Plus the fact that two of the students were seekers. Never was there a more unusual group of students working together, two Slytherins and two Gryffindors. What would the Marauders say? For that matter what would their parents say?

The aforementioned black dog took in the sight in the air with a shake of his head sure that one James Potter would be rolling in his grave at the mere thought of his son teaming up with a Malfoy, not to mention one Moony teaming up with Snivilly. Things were sure strange today.

"Oy," our persistent first year called to the flyers. "No fair flying. I don't have a broom."

"Not our problem," Ginny called back with a grin. "Now you can't get in the way."

"Such cheek, Weasley," Draco muttered with approval.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry muttered. "Stop being such a bloody git."

"In the air we have the professors soaring high in the sky tossing a camera back and forth while Malfoy and Potter are exchanging words. Wait, Professor Lupin dropped the camera. Tough luck, Professor. Weasley is racing towards it. She almost has it. No, professor McGonagal has snatched the camera right out of Weasleys reach. Tough luck, Ginny; Better luck next time. Don't forget the stickum charm next time, Professor. McGonagal tosses the camera to Headmaster Dumbledore who barely catches it after putting a chocolate frog in his mouth. That was close."

"Weasley is hot on the tail of Professor Lupin who seems to be heading for the castle. The game is over here, Professor. There goes Dumbledore to the lake with Potter just inches from him. I sure hope they know what they are doing."

"Watch out, Potter. That was close - Potter almost feel off his broom trying to get out of the way of a fellow student. Hey you, bloody git, stay out of the way."

The game, for lack of a better name, went on like this for another hour before Dumbledore called a time out. It was after all time for the midday meal and he at least was hungry. He was also sure that the students, who had not had breakfast, were hungry.

As the competitors headed to the Great Hall for a much needed meal they did not notice Peeves swoop down and snatch the camera from an unsuspecting Professor McGonagall until it was to late. "Bloody brilliant that," Ginny said as Peeves took a picture of the group. "They let Peeves get the camera."

"But it was fun while it lasted," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. "I have never had that much fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Draco muttered. "Could you see the professors ever doing the same thing again. That will be the day."

Dumbledore couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he took in the students faces. "That was fun," Dumbledore called out. "I have not had that much fun since before you kids were born. Not since the Marauders anyway."

"Don't encourage this lot," McGonigalle muttered fighting the smile that threatened to grace her face. "I have no wish to deal with another lot like that."

Professor Lupin fought the grin that threatened to grace his face just narrowly winning, however he did not have any luck with the gleam in his eyes. The memories this day brought up. Yes, he had caused quite a lot of mischief in his day, all in good fun mind you. But never would he believe that he and his friends would be remembered so fondly by the subject of their beginning of term pranks. Nor would he have ever thought that he would team up with the subject of most of their other pranks, especially against one of his friends children. What would the others have thought?


End file.
